She Will be Loved
by ProudOfDarrenCriss
Summary: AU! Reid is an 18 year old genius living with his abusive father after his mother died. Aaron is a man in his middle thirties that meets Spencer by chance. WARNING: non-con, abuse, self-harm, and drug abuse. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This fic is Hotch/ Reid with William/Reid non-con… it is AU and has heavy themes. Mentions (and maybe acts of) Non-con and physical abuse, self harm and mentions of drug use. Help me with ideas, I need them!**_

_**Title- She will be Loved**_

_**Words-**_ _**1,025**_

_**Genre- Angst & Hurt/Comfort**_

_**Rating- M**_

_**Author- CriminalMindsLove1**_

_**Pairing- Hotch/Reid; William/Reid (non-con)**_

_**Warning- Mentions of non-con, self harm, physical abuse, and drug use… Wow that's a list…**_

He stepped outside into the mid- June rain and thought of the events that happened in the last two weeks.

_**Beauty Queen of only 18 she,**_

_**Had some troubles with herself**_

Spencer Reid was an 18 year old genius, who had no consensual experiences with love. The only 'love' he's ever received was that of his father who has repeatedly raped and beat him since his mother died when he was four years old. It never ended, and eventually he turned to slicing his wrist to let the blood wash away the dirt that stained his mind, or shooting up to become blissfully unaware for at least a few hours. One Friday in early June he cut himself too deeply and carefully wandered out into the streets of Las Vegas to find the nearest hospital. He walked for close to a mile when the pain and blood loss became too much and he collapsed… right into the arms of a man. That was the day his life changed forever, the day he met Aaron Hotchner.

_**He was always there to help her she,**_

_**Always belonged to someone else**_

Aaron Hotchner was a solitary man in his early thirties, no wife or children to speak of, and an average 9-5 job. The only reason he was walking down Decatur Boulevard at 2 a.m. was because he had nothing better to do. He was just whistling to himself, when the man walking—more like stumbling—next to him suddenly crumpled. His arms instinctively jolted forward and he sloppily caught the young man. He saw a pain-filled pair of glassy honey hazel eyes lazily stare at him.

"What happened?" he asked hesitantly, terrified for the young man in his arms. He slowly slid down the brick building and sat on the cool pavement. The honey eyes glanced at him again and down to his wrist, which was, to Aaron's horror, moderately oozing blood. His gasped lightly and looked at the young man again, his heart still fluttering in his chest. His eyes were still lazily open, his mouth slightly parted. He desperately needed a hospital. Then he noticed something else, his jaw was harshly bruised, along with his left eye, his lip was split, and he was forming an eggplant colored bruise on his swollen cheek…

'He was beaten… but who cut his wrist?' He thought to himself. He silenced those thoughts and pulled out his worn blackberry. He dialed three serious numbers.

"_**9-1-1 what's your emergency?" **_The neutral voice asked.

"I—a man I do not know just collapsed in my arms, I think he or someone else cut his wrist, and also appears to have been beaten… I need an ambulance quickly." He calmly said.

"_**Alright sir, I have your location and I am sending an ambulance now… try to keep him awake, and stay on the line with me." **_

Aaron looked down at the young man who couldn't have been older than eighteen and saw him slowly closing his eyes.

"Oh no you don't, stay awake for me… please? Tell me, what's your name?" Aaron asked.

"Sp-Spencer R-Reid. M-My dad… Wil-liam… he—again." The boy replied, tears streaming down his face. This made Aaron's heart race. What did his father do?

"What about your father, Spencer? How old are you?" He asked keeping the conversation light.

"Eighteen… I—He—NO!" He shouted, and sirens wailed from around the corner.

"Spencer! The ambulance is here, okay?" Aaron frantically asked.

"Stay with me?" He feebly asked and his eyes slid shut. A weary eyed paramedic ran over to the pair and assessed both citizens. Both were covered in blood and pale, but only one of them actually looked wounded.

"When did he lose consciousness?" He asked, referring to the young brunette.

"Just as you arrived. He lost a lot blood… I tried to help… please, can I ride with him?" He asked feeling exhausted.

"Of course, we just have to get him stabilized and then we'll be taking him to Saint Gabriel just a mile up the road." Another paramedic added as he walked towards them with a red duffel bag. He wrapped a white bandage tightly around Spencer's wrist and started an IV of a clear liquid.

"What's that? What did you give him?" Aaron asked frantically. The paramedic patiently smiled and gently explained.

"This is D5W, or 5% dextrose and water, all it does is stabilize a patient with moderate to severe blood loss. It's basically a fluid replacement, don't worry…. But we have to go now." The paramedic added lightly.

"Oh… ok." Aaron stammered before getting in to the backseat of the ambulance.

"So did he tell you anything about how this happened?"

"He said 'His father did it again'… I don't know what that means… Is he going to be ok?" He asked, yawning lightly.

"He should be, and you can definitely visit him in the morning… AFTER you get some rest." He said as they pulled up to the ambulance entrance.

The next morning Aaron woke up with a start, sweating and panting. He had a dream… a bad dream, where the young adult from last night died in his arms. He shakily got up and distractedly got dressed. He made himself a bland breakfast of toast and sunny-side up eggs. He filled his large coffee mug up and finally got in his car and drove to the hospital. His heart pounded as he asked the whereabouts of a young Spencer Reid.

"4th floor Psychiatric ICU, he is authorized visitors, but you mustn't upset or scare him, he is very week, we had to run a rape kit, it wore him out." The petite nurse whose nametag wrote 'Jennifer Jereau,' kindly said.

"Psychiatric? Why Psychiatric?" He asked terrified of what the answer may be.

"It is procedure for any patient coming in with attempted suicide."

"Oh." Aaron walked up to the fourth floor, and was immediately bathed in white. He walked up to a desk and asked a nurse for his room number.

"429, be careful… this is the Psychiatric ward…" Aaron nodded and slowly made his way down the narrow hallway.


	2. 2 Issues

_**A/N: *Gasp!* an update! I'm sorry for the wait. Now that I officially have internet at home, updates will be more frequent! Yayness! **_

_**Warnings: Mentions of non-con, semi-graphic acts of, violence, language… scurriness (Thank my plot chinchilla Bailey) Un- Beta'd… (Any offers?)**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Words: (Not including A/Ns,): 1,136**_

_**Pairing: Hotch/Reid; non-con William/Reid**_

_**Disclaimer: No owning, except for a crappy, blue, Gateway from 2008.**_

* * *

><p>Spencer woke up early that morning, and was immediately surrounded by nurses. He felt his panic rising when he finally found his voice.<p>

"What happened?" He asked tentatively, wincing at the pain in his wrists and in his throat.

"You slit your wrist, and collapsed in to the arms of a man you don't know, all the while high on Dilaudid." A gruff doctor announced.

"Oh…" Spencer whispered… 'William did it again, when will he stop?' He thought to himself as he drifted off again.

* * *

><p>When he awoke again, there was only one person in the room.<p>

'Oh God what if it's him…he'll hurt me so bad this time.' He internally panicked and his heart monitor started to beat faster.

The frantic beeping alerted Aaron that something was wrong. He clumsily rushed over to the bed and looked in to the beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hey, hey calm down… I'm not going to hurt you, ok? Calm down Spencer, what did you do to yourself?" Aaron asked.

"I-I um…uh was my father here at all?" He hesitantly asked.

"No, why, do you want me to call him?" Aaron asked reaching for his phone, but he stopped, seeing the look on Spencer's face. "What did he do to you? Why did they have to run a rape kit?" he asked, venom lacing the worry in his smooth voice.

"He's been doing it sin-since I was fo-four… when my mom died… He- He walked in to my bedroom after mom's funeral and said that he would always love me, and that I was special… He took my pants off, and, ummm, he, uh, stuck his fingers in me… it hurt so badly… then he stuck his- his… in me and it felt like I was ripped in half… when he was done I was bleeding so badly I thought would die… he-he just kept doing it... he did so much tonight… I took the syringe in one hand and the knife in the other…I was actually was at peace for mere moments, then I felt dizzy, and I knew something was wrong… so I got dressed and started walking towards the hospital… and well you know the rest…" He admitted in a rush, saying to the person who he only met yesterday about things he's never told anyone before in his life. "Please, don't let him hurt me?" He asked childishly, his eyes stubbornly drooping before Aaron had the chance to respond. Aaron sighed and slowly sat down in his chair. Moments later his eyes filtered closed.

_**The small light bulb flickered on and off, finally settling on 'on'. A seasoned William Reid stepped in to his seventeen year old son's room, and settled on the creaking bed. A half-asleep Spencer's eyes shot open and he quietly whimpered. **_

"_**Spencer, I want to touch, will you let me touch you?" he asked, alcohol radiating off his breath like steam. Spencer shook his head vigorously, his breath coming out in pants. His breathing hitched as his father's sausage like fingers slithered down his boxers. He cried out as a pain shot up his back. Suddenly strong, gentle hands gripped his shoulders. "Spencer!" Was shouted by dual voices. One in furious ecstasy, the other in frantic worry. **_

Spencer cried out once again, and he opened eyes and started to shake and cry. Aaron kept shaking his shoulders until seconds later he realized Spencer was awake and staring at him with wide, terrified eyes. He immediately switched to hugging and rocking the distraught teen.

"Shh, shh, it was just a dream, calm down Spencer. Hey, hey, he can't hurt you. You're safe with me. Hey, let me see those pretty eyes." A doe eyed Spencer looked at a weary eyed Aaron.

"You can leave if you want… I-I can handle myself, I d-don't want to be a burden. I'll just walk home, face the consequences of running away, you don't need to be brought into my twisted life…" He looked down and Aaron's heart shattered.

"Spencer, listen to me, okay?" Aaron softly guided to quivering chin to look in his sparkling eyes. "I am NEVER letting you go back to that house; he'll NEVER touch you again. You'll live with me, and I'll cherish and spoil you as if you were my own son. We'll get you in to a good college, you'll be successful. I promise."

"Promise?" Spencer asked childishly.

"I promise, now go back to sleep, ok?" Aaron smiled at the drowsy nod.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Spencer woke up from a dreamless sleep to find the room empty beside himself.<p>

"Aaron?" Spencer called out. When no one responded he internally panicked… He promised! A strangled sob escaped his lips as his door opened. "Where were you?" Spencer asked weakly.

"At home, waiting for you… imagine my shock when I hear this!" William Reid shouted angrily.

"D-dad?" Spencer whispered.

"You're so fucking weak; I can't believe I keep you… such a wimp." William said shaking his head. Spencer cowered and gasped at the pain it caused. In the mere seconds he was distracted, William Reid was by his side, a filled syringe in his hand.

"Wha-What's that?" Spencer asked fearfully.

"The venom from the… _Oxyuranus microlepidotus… _Known to most people as the Inland Taipan… very venomous… Lethal dose is 50mgs… now, I'm going to push this in little by little… so it is very painful… to teach you how to grow up… in your last minutes alive." William sneered. He positioned the needle above the startling blue veins.

"NO! Dad, please! Please… no, no!" Spencer screamed harshly as the syringe entered his skin. Then, just seconds later a burning pain flooded through his body.

'Aaron, Aaron, please! Oh God it hurts!' He screamed to himself, tears flooding his eyes. As if he shouted it out loud, a group of people rushed through the doors. Leading that group, his God given gift, Aaron. They were at his side quickly, but not quickly enough. He pushed a scream through his chapped lips as the rest of the venom pounded through his system. He felt a soft, calloused hand take his and ask him a question. He heard the shouts of nurses asking him and his father what he was given. Although he heard it, he couldn't answer through the pain that radiated throughout his body, consuming him. Then a voice broke through his pain.

"Spencer, please, please, tell me, what did that bastard give you?" Aaron sounded like he was crying… Spencer opened his lips, forcing the scream out and focused on Aaron's desirable, despair filled eyes.

"Inland… Taipan... venom, le-thal d-dose." He managed to gasp out before his eyes rolled into his head and he stopped fighting, drifting in to the blackness. The soft hand, desirable eyes, and despair filled features disappeared.

_**A/N: Love hate? Please review; tell me what to change… Constructive criticism welcome, flames… NOT!**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**M (::) (Mmmmmmmm M&M cookies to those that review!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I have been told this is going too fast… So we're going to back up, the next 2 chapters are going to be fillers, Spencer and Aaron's back-story- How Spencer's mom died, and for my sort-of new FFn friend- criminalxxxmindsxxxfreak- this will only be MILD slash, barely any smut, like at all, just smooching, too much worry, and hugs… Speaking of, I want a Spencer hug… Off topic… Here is what you've been waiting for! Sorry for the wait… Horrible case of writers block… ewwwwww!**_

_**Warning: Ummm, brief death, maybe a bit OOCness, and a sad dream. Oh, and adorkable sleepy Reid! Mentions of Character Death, non-con, abuse… And very early beginnings of SLASH!**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Pairing: Hotch/Reid; William/Reid non-con**_

_**Words (Not including insanely long A/N): 1,161**_

_**Here we go!**_

* * *

><p>A high-pitched tone pierced the now silent hospital room. It held for less than a second before the room was once again engulfed in noise.<p>

"Get me the paddles!" The doctor shouted.

"Charge to 350!" Another shouted.

"Clear!"

"No change doctor!"

"Get them out of here!" A nurse finally shouted.

"Wait!" The first doctor shouted as William and Aaron were forced out the door. "What did you give him?" He shouted. When William just smirked he turned to a still shocked Aaron. "Do you know?" He asked softly.

"H-He said it was 'Inland Taipan' I-I don't know what that is." He stammered out, tears running along the corner of his mouth. The doctor's eyes widened.

"Emily! Call Dr. Gideon and get the anti-venin for Inland Taipan!" The doctor ordered, and a pale, brunette nurse nodded and rushed out of the room. "Christy! Charge 400! C'mon kid, fight, fight!" he whispered to Spencer. A few agonizing minutes later a small blip sounded on the Electro cardiac monitor. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and got back to work.

"Dix, check his vital signs." A seasoned nurse took his BP, pulse, and checked his breathing.

"Breathing harsh, pulse weak and rapid, I say 115 to 120, and blood pressure 72/57." The doctor nodded and applied a new IV. Just then the nurse the rushed out earlier barged in.

"He said…we needed…to do…a skin test! Check…for…reaction" She said between pants.

"Emily, are you okay?" The doctor asked.

"Fine, Mike… Just…winded." She said, breathing easier. The doctor nodded, and dug in a cabinet for a skin test.

"Keep him alive for twenty minutes, and we'll find out if it's worth it." The doctor said gruffly, ripping of his latex gloves and storming out of the room.

* * *

><p>"He was nice, wasn't h-" William Reid was cut off by a powerful fist to his jaw. "What the fuck was that for?" He shouted, rapidly rubbing his jaw.<p>

"For hurting your SON!" Aaron shouted, his fist colliding with William's nose.

That was the last punch he got in before the two other doctors yanked his arms back. "He's not worth it, just walk away, and come with me." A dark skinned doctor gently pulled Aaron out the door and sat him down in a cold, blue, plastic chair. "You want to tell me what THAT was about, hmm?"

"He hurt his own son! He almost fucking KILLED him! That innocent, 18 year old KID! Who the fuck does that!" Aaron screamed closing his eyes as tears once again broke free.

"Monsters." Was the doctor's short reply. "Go home, rest. I don't want to see you here for at LEAST three more hours, we clear?"

"Yes, doctor-" He stopped when he realized that he didn't know the doctors name.

"Morgan. Derek Morgan." _**(A/N: I can imagine the girls screaming now!) **_Aaron nodded and shook his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor Morgan. Please, tell me if something happens. Anything, if he wakes up, when he wakes up." He corrected himself at the look of disbelief on Dr. Morgan's face.

"I will, but I need your number." He reminded him. Aaron dug in his pocket before removing his card.

"Anything." Aaron reminded him.

"Anything." Dr. Morgan confirmed. He watched as Aaron hesitantly got up and slowly walked outside. When he was safely out of sight Derek sighed. He had work to do. He promised Aaron that the kid would wake up. He stood up and looked at his watch. 20 minutes was up. He walked to the kid's room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spencer opened eyes and smiled. He remembered this place. This is the place that his mother always took him before she died. A warm breeze blew down his neck and he turned around. He gasped as he saw his mother, blonde hair lifting slightly, an ivory robe billowing in the breeze.<strong>_

"_**Mom?" he whispered in amazement. **_

"_**Spencer? Oh God, no! He killed you too?" She shouted emotionally.**_

"_**Who killed me? Mom, I'm not dead… I can't be. Wait—someone killed you? You died in a car crash! You crashed in to a tree! I remember! I was there!" Spencer cried, not wanting to believe his mother was murdered.**_

"_**Spencer, sweet, sweet, Spencer. I crashed because your father cut the break line on my car. We were on the way to this park when I lost control of the car, I couldn't stop. I knew something was off; it was a brand new car, nothing wrong with it until then. I was so scared; I was going to crash with my son in the car, you were only four! When we hit the tree I heard you scream out, then everything went blank, and I woke up in a place similar to this. That's how I know." Diana Reid explained.**_

"_**But, then, how did I get here, I don't remember dying!" Spencer exclaimed, terrified.**_

"_**You may be in limbo. Your heart probably stopped, they resuscitated you. You're here to figure out what happened. I've seen it before, overdose victims, trauma patients… You're supposed to figure things out then go back until you come here for good, and hopefully not soon." His mother informed him, leading him to a conveniently placed bench. "Close your eyes. Think back to right before you got here, what do you remember?"**_

_**Spencer's face crinkled in concentration. Then suddenly he gasped.**_

"_**What Spencer?"**_

"_**Pain, so much pain. Why does it hurt so much mom? It feels like I'm burning!" Spencer cried out, but kept his eyes closed. If he opened them, he would see his mom, tears falling freely from her eyes.**_

"_**Spencer, focus. Was there anyone talking to you?" his mother coached.**_

"_**Yes. H-He was asking me a question."**_

"_**Who, your father?"**_

"_**No, another man. He has a soft voice, he makes me feel safe."**_

"_**What is he asking you, Spencer?"**_

"_**He-He's asking 'What did he give you?' Mom, what does he mean?"**_

"_**I don't know. Did someone poison you?"**_

"_**I- Maybe, I don't know!"**_

"_**Spencer, focus, go further back, before the man asked you."**_

_**Spencer's face once again crinkled in frustrated concentration. "Someone's standing above me… It's a man… He has something in his hands. A syringe? Yes, he's holding a filled syringe. He's bending over. I see his face! NO!" Spencer screamed and his mother frantically tried to calm him down.**_

"_**Spencer, Spencer. Who is it?"**_

"_**Dad." He choked out, tears streaming down his face. His mother gasped and he looked up.**_

"_**No, no. What did he give you…? Do you remember?"**_

"_**I-I… It was… Mom! I don't know!"**_

"_**Close your eyes again, try to remember."**_

_**Spencer nodded and slowly closed his eyes. **_

"_**What did he give you Spencer?"**_

"_**It was snake venom." He said after a few moments.**_

"_**What kind? Spencer, think harder, please."**_

"_**I think… I think it was Inland Taipan… He said it was Inland Taipan…" Spencer said slowly.**_

"_**Good job Spencer. Now answer, do you want to go back, or stay here?"**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This one's up to you! Actually, not. Just so you know, Spencer's mother isn't schizophrenic in this fic. Please Read and Review! I need inspiration, so IM me if you have any ideas! Thanks to my wonderful Beta, Fuzzball457!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: It has been a while, but please forgive me? I have gotten a great idea from cristina reid, and I needed time to plan out how to use it, and I have been straying from the Criminal Minds fandom to read NCIS… I thank everyone who reviewed, and one again I apologize for the wait…I am honestly not even sure how long this one will be, it depends on the readers, if you give me inspiration through your reviews, it'll be pretty long… This might be an angsty chapter; I was listening to Adele when I wrote it! So without more of my ramblings! Did anyone else see the slightly slashy moment in Wednesday's episode?**_

_**Words:1,063**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**(Ok all this info is in the other chaps, read it if you need to!)**_

_**Disclaimer: No owning here, only a REALLY cool "TV's #1 genius" mug with Reid's face on it!**_

"_Mom?" Spencer whimpered._

"_Spencer, it's not a given that you go back, you have to have the will, you have to choose. Do you want to stay with me, or do you want to go back?" Diana Reid asked seriously._

"_Mom, I have—I want to go back. But what will happen to me if I do, will he come back for me?"_

"_I hope not, sweetheart, you deserve peace, but not like this, this is too final."Diana Reid reached out and laid her porcelain hand on his cheek. _

_The change started subtly. Spencer felt something gently yank the back of his shirt. The full effects soon came crashing on to him. A pair of hands took him by the waist, and yanked him backwards. Soon, too soon, he was struggling to catch his breath and open his eyes._

**36 hours earlier**

Derek Morgan had seen a lot of things in his professional career, but he never thought he would ever see something like this. A young man, only 18, showing signs of repeated abuse, self-harm, and even RAPE, being cared for deeply by a man he barely knows; even his own father attempting to kill him, and coming pretty damn close, too. He let out a frustrated and sigh and started to head to the young man's room, when a heavy on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He spun around and looked at the body that belonged to the hand. A middle aged man, dark hair, a beard, and slight gut stood before him.

"Doctor Morgan?" the man's gruff voice asked.

"And you are…?" He asked annoyed.

"Dr. David Rossi. I heard you had one of my patients in your care, I came to see what happened."

"That depends on who your 'patient' is, and what kind of 'doctor' you are." He snapped back.

"I'm Spencer Reid's psychiatrist. He had an appointment today, and when he didn't show I became worried that his father hurt him again, or worse he hurt himself. I finally reached my breaking point I asked my secretary to check and hospitals for him, and now I'm here. What happened?" He asked again, this time more fiercely.

"He came in a couple of nights ago, a deep cut to the wrist, a moderate overdose on Dilaudid, a mild concussion, and multiple other cuts and bruises. There was also very clear evidence of extreme, repetitive sexual assault, elevating to rape. Then very early this morning his father can in and injected him with Inland Taipan venom. We were just cleared to give him the anti-venin, but he slipped in to a grade 10 coma, so we have no idea if he still is FEELING the after-effects of the venom. Overall, he is stable, but in critical condition. He is on a ventilator to help him breathe, but his lungs and all of his other major organs look completely fine." Dr. Morgan ratted off the long list of injuries, and by the end of the explanation, he was winded, in front of the patients door. "You go ahead, I have to call the person he came in with, update him on Mr. Reid's condition." The other man looked up and nodded, quietly opening the door.

"Thank you doctor Morgan, for saving his life."

"It's my job, and I like doing it." Dr. Morgan said sincerely and walked back down the hallway.

_**Hotchner apartment**_

Aaron was just dozing off on the couch, fully clothed when his phone rang shrilly.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"_Hello, Mr. Hotchner? It's Derek Morgan with an update on Spencer Reid's condition." The tired voice from the other end of the phone startled him into awareness._

"Yes?" He asked anxiously, somehow the young man easily wormed his way in to his heart.

"_I think it would be best you came to the hospital, we should do this privately…"_

"Why, what happened?" Aaron panicked, 'Oh God, that bastard probably killed his son!'

"_Just come to the hospital, we'll need your help." The doctor said, and then hung up abruptly._

Aaron jumped up quickly, grabbing his keys and phone, and running out the door. He got to the nearby hospital in a matter of minutes, and was up to the fourth floor quicker than you could even say, 'Slow down, you could hurt yourself!' He barged in to the room and was quickly met by , the nurse, Emily, and another man.

"What happened?" He asked the second he caught his breath.

"Mr. Hotchner, Mr. Reid slipped into a grade 11 coma, which considering the circumstances isn't horrible, but it also isn't the greatest thing with the anti-venin he is on. I would like you to stay in his room and talk to him, get him to wake up, hopefully." Dr. Morgan explained to him.

"Of course, I would do anything to help him. Who is this?" He said, pointing to the man standing next to the doctor.

"Dr. David Rossi, I am Spencer's psychiatrist." He said simply, holing out his hand for Aaron to take. Aaron grasped the hand tightly, and then looked at the doctor.

"I would like to be by Spencer now." He said shortly.

"Of course, follow me; even though you know the way, we need to speak alone." He said, leading Aaron by the elbow to the desired room.

"Mr. Reid is in a coma, you know that, but what you may not know is that it is proven that talking to coma patients can help them come back from wherever they are. So take your time and talk to him." Dr. Morgan opened the door for him, and waited for him to walk inside before closing the door.

Present time- Different POV

It wasn't working. Aside from sleeping, using the bathroom, and eating, Aaron had been talking to Spencer for close to 36 hours. No matter how tiring it was becoming though, he still kept talking. Talking to him about the pet goldfish he had named Orange when he was little, to his plans for the future. But finally he let it slip.

"I think I love you." The second he said that, the monitors started beeping faster, and Spencer's eyes fluttered. He held his breath and waited, the flutters turned in to blinking, and finally, he had the bright hazel eyes he was waiting for 2 days staring into his.

_**E/N: So? Read and Review please! And make sure you check out my poll!**_


End file.
